The present invention relates to a molded plastic shower surround, and more particularly to features therefore which may be assembled in a modular manner so as to provide a multiple of configurations.
Conventional modular tub/shower units often include a base portion at the bottom and a multiple of wall portions. The structure is mounted adjacent a wall or corner to form a waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem that arises with products of this type is the uniformity of the shower surround design. Conventional shower surrounds are manufactured of large components, which provide certain features such as shelves molded directly into the structure. Each shower surround is of a particular aesthetic design having particular features that cannot be changed. The only alternative is to install a completely different shower surround that may or may not have every feature desired by a customer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a molded shower surround that is assembled in a modular manner so as to provide a multiple of configurations yet is uncomplicated to assemble and aesthetically pleasing.